A Midnight Proposal
by KLMG
Summary: Ron and Hermione reunite after she stayes in her parents house after the war
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**This is a one shot that takes place after the war. It kind of popped into my head. This is a one shot filled with lots of Romance, a bit of Angst, and a bit of Humor.**

**-KLMGKLMGKLMG-**

Hermione Granger laid in her bed, trying to get herself to go to sleep. It seemed impossible. She tossed and turned, but nothing helped. She even tried counting sheep in her head, but that didn't work either. She shut her eyes tightly, but she knew she was still awake. She knew what the problem was, it was him. Ron. She missed him. She missed his presence. She missed his breath on her neck. She missed his arm protectively wrapped around her stomach. She missed his manly scent. She missed his kisses that he gave her in the morning after they had woken up, not to mention the morning shags. Heck, she even missed his loud snoring.

"Ron." she breathed out loud, hoping that he would hear it but she knew he didn't. He was in his home in the Burrow miles away.

The reason she was home was because her parents were finally back home from Australia. The journey to retrieve her parents proved to be an important one, not only for her parents, but for her relationship with Ron. He accompanied her. On the trip, they took their relationship to the next level. They stayed in a hotel room. Before going to find her parents, they went exploring. During the nights, they shared a bed. Their bodies fit perfectly with one another. Their time there was perfect. They had grown accustomed to each others presence. Now being away from each other was another test that they had to complete.

After they returned to England, she suggested that she stay with her parents until she had to go back to Hogwarts to complete her final year. She felt guilty for what she did to their memory. She wanted to make up for lost time. Ron wanted to come and stay with them, but his family needed him to deal with the loss of Fred.

She got up and looked at her digital alarm clock. It red two-thirty in the morning. She sighed. _"Nine more hour, nine more hours and you'll get to see him again." _She thought. _"You'll get to touch him again, you'll get to hold him, to taste him, to indulge yourself in him." _She told herself as she laid back down on her bed.

She looked at the ceiling. Even though it was dark, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Up on her bedroom ceiling were 'glow in the dark star stickers'. She remembered putting them on there was she was twelve years old after she came from Hogwarts.

She got up again and looked around her room. The blue paint surrounding the room. Loads of books in bookshelves. A desk in the corner. On her desk were letters written by him next to a picture on them during their first year at Hogwarts.

She suddenly had the urge to pee. She sighed and pulled the covers from her body and got up. Exiting her room, she tip-toed across the hall to the loo, tying not to wake up her parents.

Once she finished, she returned to her bedroom. As she got back to bed, she heard a tapping on her window. The first thing she did was grab her wand to make sure it wasn't a death eater or something. When she got to the window, she got a big surprise.

She gasped "Ron?" she hissed as she opened the window.

There in his pajamas with was Ron hovering on his broom. "Hermione? Oh thank Merlin this is your window." he said as he got closer.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she let him in.

"I missed you." he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione smiled at him. "I missed you too."

"Hermione there's something I need to talk to you about." he said as he held her hands.

For some reason Hermione started to get worried. "Ron what is it?" she asked confused.

Ron then got on one knee. "Hermione, there's probably a million reasons why we can't do this right now. Looking back at the way I handled my emotions in our fourth year, I was an asshole. Then I screwed it all up again when I went out with Lavender, knowing full well that it would piss you off." he took a deep breath. "…But after we escape Malfoy Manor…I thought I lost you. I never want to feel like that again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." he was close too tears. "I mean, I know we're young, and you still want to finish Hogwarts, but…" he trailed off.

Hermione then gasped as she began to know what he was going to say. She cupped her mouth with her hands. "Ron?…"

Ron told a deep breath. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" he reached behind his back pocket and pulled out a red velvet box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful one carrot diamond ring.

Hermione was speechless. She eyes widened in shock. She looked dead in his baby blue eyes that she loved so much. Her mouth opened and closed like a fished out of water. "R-Ron-I…" She didn't answer him. Instead, she grabbed him by the collar of him shirt and roughly kiss him.

Their lips met. The kissed started as a gentle kiss, but then grow more and more intense. They deepened it when their tongues entered each others mouths.

"I take-it as-a-yes?" he said against her lips.

"You better believe it." she responded against his lips.

"I love you." Ron said against her lips.

"I love you too." she said against his lips. She bit his lower lips and he groaned.

Ron then pick her up and Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. Ron then positioned her against the wall. She pulled him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands moved from her waist to her arse. He squeezed and she squeaked

They moved to her bed without breaking the snog. They got on the bed and started to undress each other. They devoured each other alive. Their hunger for each other was immense and they continued to make love.

Morning came and Hermione opened her eyes. She felt Ron arm wrapped around her. She smiled and sighed in happiness. She knew he was awake. "Morning sweetheart." she said as she turned to face him.

"Morning love." he leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

She rested her head on his chest. "I'm glad you came."

Ron chuckled. "I'm glad I came too. I really missed you." I couldn't sleep without you."

"I couldn't sleep without you too." Hermione said. She then looked at the ring on her finger. "I can't believe we're engaged."

Ron chuckled. "You better bloody believe it." he said with a grin.

Hermione looked at the ring again. The rings was beautiful. "Where did you get this ring?" she asked curiously. She didn't want him to spend his money.

"It was my grandmother's. When my mum saw us holding hands after the battle, she gave it to me, said that 'I shouldn't let you go.'" Ron explained.

Hermione's heart warmed. She was finally going to be an official part of the Weasley family. She felt tears beginning to decent on her eyes. She let the tears drop.

"Hey hey, what's wrong." Ron brushed the tears away. He face was filled with concern. Decides

She shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just happy. I'm happy." she said.

Ron leaned in and gave her a small kiss. "I'm happy too."

**-KLMGKLMGKLMG-**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

**-KLMG**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**I had originally had this as a one shot, but then another idea popped into my head, I hope you like it. Maybe a longer story is in it.**

Ron and Hermione laid in her bed sleeping peacefully. Ron was holding her from behind, when he suddenly woke up.

He looked around the room. Hermione's room. He'd seen many times before, but never like this. This was the first time as Hermione's boyfriend that he's been in here, and now as her fiancé. The sun was beginning to rises and he felt like he should head home, because he didn't think her parents would like seeing him in bed with her. "Hermione…" he said sleepily as he sat up on the bed.

Hermione stirred a little. "Wha…"

"Hermione, I have to go love…" He said as he got up.

Hermione shoot right up. "What?" she hissed lazily. "What do you mean you have to go?"

Ron grabbed his pant from the floor and put them on. "Well I don't to leave, but your parents are going to wake up soon and I don't want them to catch me here." Ron explained.

Hermione then nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right." she got up and watched as Ron got dressed.

Ron finished dressing and walked over to her and gave her a very deep passionate kiss. "I'll be back soon, okay? I just don't want to be here when your parents come in." Ron said.

He put his other clothes back on and then grabbed his broom from the ground and moved to the window and opened it. He put one of his legs out and held it open with one of his hand's. "'Bye love." he said as he then crouched down to fit his head out of the window. Once he was completely out, he began to mount his broom. "I love yo-Aahhhh!" Ron yelled as slipped and fell from his broom.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked as she ran to the window, watching the accident happen before her eyes.

Ron landed on the ground with a thud. "Ugh…" He groaned out loud. He tried to sit up. "Son of a…" But then he felt a sharp pain go through his leg. "Shit!" he hissed.

"Ron!" she yelled. "Are you okay? Don't worry I'll down in a second!" Hermione yelled, not realizing that she had woken up her parents.

Hermione quickly got dressed and raced out of her room and ran downstairs and out of her house to tend to her fiancé.

"Ron!" she said as she kneeled down at him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Ron cringed as he tried to get up. "Shit, no I think my leg is sprained." he said as he tried to get himself up but failed.

"Hermione?" a voice

Both Ron and Hermione's heads shot up, startled by the voice behind them. They turned their heads and standing behind them in the pajamas were Hermione's parents.

**Dun Dun Dunnnn. There it is. Caught red handed, well not really but you know. Please review, more to come.**

**-KLMG**


End file.
